eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Battlegrounds
Battlegrounds is a special PvP service available on all the servers. You have to travel to Champion's Respite by clicking on a brazier with three wings which can be found in all major cities. Since no one has ever mentioned where these portals are, I will mention the Qeynos one. It is located in the Qeynos Province District near the clocktower at 753,-21,-62. In Freeport the brazier is at -48, -20, -263 Next to the brazier are also 2 Questgivers: Scion of Discord and Scion of Discord , but you can pick up these quests also once you're at Champion's Respite. The reward merchands are also at these staging grounds. You can pick up new quests from the 2 Scions of Discord once a day. Maps There are currently three Battleground scenarios. Battlefield of Ganak is a Capture the Flag scenario. The primary goal is to capture 3 enemy flags and return them to your base before the enemy does the same to you. The original token reward for this scenario was a Battlefield of Ganak Trophy. These tokens can be traded in for a Battleground Token with the Sister of War that sells armor. Gears of Klak'Anon is a Hold the Relic scenario. The primary goal is to hold the Relic longer then the enemy team. The original token reward for this scenario was a Klak'Anon Cog. These tokens can be traded in for a Battleground Token with the Sister of War that sells jewelry. Smuggler's Den is a Tower Defense scenario. The primary goal is to capture and hold the islands' towers longer then the enemy. The original token reward for this scenario was a Smuggler's Den Special Reserve Rum. These tokens can be traded in for a Battleground Token with the Sister of War that sells weapons. Rewards All three scenarios reward you upon completion with a varying amount of Mark of Devastation (previously: Havoc Marks) depending on your and your team's performance. The Sisters of War are the battlegrounds vendors located at the Champion's Respite The tokens can be spent to purchase Battlegrounds Armor Sets, additional inventory slot item, house items, Mounts, and Category:Blue Slot Adornment. The Battlegrounds Armor Sets are primarily for use in the Battlegrounds. The armor will however work in PvE with some of the properties disabled, such as Toughness and PvP Potency. Tears of Veeshan The new currency is called Mark of Devastation. Finishing both daily quests and winning 2 matches will net about 250 marks (500 with double currency for gold). There are several new ToV merchants, make sure you don't buy from the Lv95 (CoE) merchants! Armor and Weapons are upgradeable to the next Tier, Jewelry is not. The lowest tier is comparable to Quest rewards from PVE, the highest is like T2 Heroic gear. Adornments (blue) need to be bought with Havok Marks, one way to get them is participate in BG matches up to level 89 (mentor down?). They cost 50 Marks (or 250 for the PVP Adorns). NEW: A merchant exchanges 1 Mark of Devastation into 1 Havok Mark. There's no upgrade path for Jewelry right now, so think before you buy! Category:Battleground